Feelings and a Confession
by Wolfy Schnee
Summary: Ruby followed her heart, and now she wants to confess. First fic, crap summary. Give it a shot.
**Hello, I'm Wolfy and this is my first attemp at writting. It wasn't proof read, and english is not my mother lenguage, so there will be errors.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

It has aleady gone a few days since the dance, and that stupid kiss. It was Yang's fault for spiking the punch, and mine too for not noticing sooner. I needed something to distract myself a bit, because watching Weiss and Neptune dancing together those damned slow songs but what hurt the most was that I noticed him checking out and winking at other girls over her shoulder.

That.. That was the last straw and I just couldn't control myself, when I noticed, after the end of one of the songs, I've already used myy semblance to snatch Weiss away to the balcony, at the time i was just a bit buzzed, but none the less, I couldn't hold myself back and just pulled her face to me and kissed her for all that I was worth and what shoked me the most was feeling her kissing me back with just as much fervor. But we still needed air and when she started to back away, she pulled my lower lip with her, like she didn't want to stop.

A few seconds later, after we both regained ur breath, she just looked at me, I could see something in her eyes, but couldn't identify it, not buzzed as I was, and then she left. Not a word left her mouth, not a slap on the face for kissing her out of the blue. She just left me there.

That night, when I got back to the dorms, she was already there, in bed sleeping, so I thought about talking with her in the morning, but morning came and she would just act like nothing happened or ignore/avoid me.

And that leads to now, almost a week after the dance, and I couldn't stand that anymore. So I decided. After class I'm going to talk to her, confess everything and hope for the best.

The classes took an eternity to end, but finally we were free from the tiring lectures. Before the last ring could resonate in the halls, I activated my semblance, picked Weiss up and run untill we reached the roof of one of the farthest buildings, then I put her down.

"You dolt! Why did you do that?" Weiss asked in exasperation.

"I need to talk to you" I answered with my head hunging low "But you kept avoiding me, so..."

Then I heard a sigh and looked up at Weiss, just to see her pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Ok, you want to talk, so talk. But be quick, I need to study."

"Well, umm.. The think is.." I start to stutter. ' _Damn, this is harder then I thought._ '

I take a deep breath to calm myself then I start again. "At the dance, I kissed you" I look at her, and she nods. "That wasn't something out of the blue, no wait, that was, but what I'm trying to say is that I couldn't take it anymore, and just acted like my heart told me to."

Isaid that looking her straight in the eyes, and what I could see was first anger, then confusion.

"What do you mean? Acted as your heart told to?"

I got closer to her as I answered "You know what I'm talkig about, and don't deny it, we both know you kissed me back"

At that, her face lit up in a beautifull blush ' _I hope I can see her blush more because of me in the future_...'She turned her face away from me trying to hide it and I could see her open and closing her mouth, trying to find a way to get away from it, but she couldn't. I wouldn't let her.

"Weiss..." I pulled her into a hug, and said in her ear, whispering slowly "Weiss, I can't forget the feeling of having you that close, feeling your warm body pressed to mine." She shudders in my embrace, but kept still. That gives me hope, she wasn't accepting but neither denying "The taste of your mouth, how right and _good_ it felt and how I to taste it again and again." I thighten my hold on her a bit, and it seems that she gave up on restraining herself, because I feel her arms encircling me, clinging to me and the I hear her say, in a whisper, "I'm afraid. I never felt that way and that scares me."

I kiss her cheek lightly "You don't have to be afraid with me Weiss, I love you." Now she was huugging me back, clutching the back of my blazer. "Ruby you know I can be...difficult and harsh. How can you love me?"

"I know the real Weiss Schnee, and she is caring and warm" She snorts on my shoulder and I want this to end soon, and if I'm reading everything right, it will end in a very good make out, us both happy and with a girlfriend.

"Weiss.." I push her away a bit so i can look at her beautiful eyes "I really want to kiss you right now.." She blushes "But I want to do things right this time, so.. Would you give me the honour of being my girlfriend?" I kept my eyes locked on her but didn't say anything, giving her time to answer.

"Yes" She says shyly, with a slight nod and a small sincere smile. I give the biggest grin and started to get my face close to hers. I was goinng slowly, givig her time to decline if she so decided, but I shouldn't have worried, She got close as well, and we finally locked lips.

At first, it was cautious, curious, but it started to get a bit more passionate. Finally, I have the girl I love in my arms and I wouldn't let go.

Not now, not ever.


End file.
